This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Faculty Training Core pairs junior target faculty with successful senior faculty mentors. Two to three years of funding are provided to support research projects designed to generate preliminary data for a grant proposal. Each target faculty member receives over $100,000 per year (direct cost) to support their research. In addition to this focused support, the INBRE is working to develop a broad generalized career development training program to serve our target faculty and other science faculty in our partner institutions. The scientific theme, "Cell Growth and Differentiation" of the Nevada-INBRE reflects a current focus of biomedical research in Nevada.